


Oops

by Ambernot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Spell, lovespell, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambernot/pseuds/Ambernot
Summary: Morgana wanted to curse Merlin with a love spell to use him as a spy, but fails and accidently enchanted HERSELF. Now she not only wants to be queen, she wants Merlin to be her king. Now all she has to do is succeed in enchanting Merlin to make him love her.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A good old love spell fic. Please review

Morgana was really getting annoyed of all her failed attempts to take over Camelot. She was furious that she had to try so hard to take what was rightfully hers. She gave up so much, including the life of her beloved sister, to take the crown and all she seemed to do was fail over and over again. Yet, no matter how many attempts it took she was going to successful. The Kingdom WAS going to bow down to her. Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and the others WERE going to pay for everything.

She was working on her new plan to take over Camelot. She needed an ally with in Camelot. She needed someone who was close to the king and who had Arthur's complete trust, someone who it was impossible to even image that they would betray the king. Merlin was the exact someone she needed.

Merlin was not exactly the fool everyone thought him to be. He had foiled her plans countless times and survived the countless times she had tried to kill him. Even when she programmed him to kill Arthur he still somehow pulled himself out of the Enchantment. She had no idea how he did it, but he could be extremely useful to her if she could get him under her power. She knew the exact kind of enchantment she wanted to use on him.

She had been experimenting with countless love spells. She always struggled on mastering love spells but she so close to getting it right. She needed to get an enchantment so that Merlin would fall head over heels. He would be so infatuated with her that his loyalty to Arthur would mean nothing to him anymore. He would be so in love that he literally would throw himself off a cliff to make her happy. She could get him to spy on the kingdom for her and hopefully even her kill Arthur.

She went to her cabinet and grabbed a jar holding a few strands of Merlin's hair. Luckily last time she held him captive she was smart enough to collect some of his hair for future reference. She then plucked a stand of her own hair from her head and dropped both strands into a boiling pot. She added a few more ingredients and watched as it turned bright pink and gave off a sweet smell. She grabbed a needle and slowly pressed the tip into the pot. She grinned as it started to hiss and pulled it out. One prick from this and Merlin would fall for her, hard.

Just as she reached for a cloth to wrap around the needle when suddenly a huge noise startled her. She whipped around to see that it was only her beloved dragon running with to show her the bird between its teeth. She smiled fondly for a second then realized she felt a small pain in the side of her hand. She looked down to see the needle had pricked the side of her hand. Her head began to spin and she suddenly found that just standing was difficult. She stumbled and then everything went black.

Morgana groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head hurt and it took her a moment to realize were she was, on the floor. She suddenly sat up as she remembered where she was she panicked. She had accidently enchanted herself. She could not believe that she had made such armature move. Her plan to get a spy into Camelot failed because of herself; for once it was not Merlin's fault....

Even the thought of Merlin made her heart flutter. She giggled at the thought of her adorable Merlin and his stunning blue eyes. She would love run her fingers through his black hair and kiss him.... She knew her feelings towards him were because of the enchantment and it would probably be smart to find a cure. No, she liked the way she felt. She loved the warm feeling in her chest she got and she never wanted to part with it.

The more she thought about it, she realized something. She would not do anything to make him happy nor would she throw herself off a cliff to please him. She must have did something wrong with the spell. She still had her common sense. She must have done something wrong with the spell and for the first time she was happy that she made a mistake on her magic. She did love him, but she also wanted have the crown. She smirked; she wanted him to be her king.

Of course he would never betray his loyalty to Arthur he would die before he even thought about it. Not to mention he hated Morgana. She would have to enchant him, but something stronger then she herself was enchanted with. Under this spell she loved him but still wanted to get what she wanted. Even if he loved her like this he would still want to protect Arthur. She would have to use the spell she was going to use in the first time. Then he would love her more than his loyalty to Arthur and once it was all over he would be her king.

She could already see him sitting on the throne next to her. Oh, they would hold such royal events. They would dance all night. She twirled around the room and hummed a tune as she danced with her imaginary Merlin. He would soon be completely hers.  
....


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review

Morgana gently ran her fingers down the sleeping Merlin's hair. She knew it was dangerous to be in Camelot but she really could not resist coming to see her beloved future king. The spell was taking longer to perfect then she thought and she was really starting to get restless. This was the second time this week she risked sneaking into Camelot to see Merlin.

He stirred in his sleep and Morgana stepped back in fear that he would wake. When he remained asleep she approached his bed and continued stringing her fingers through his hair. She watched his chest as it slowly raised and fell. Her poor Merlin must have been exhausted from his long day working for Arthur.

Her blood boiled at the thought of Arthur barking commands and Merlin breaking his back to please him. Merlin was such a clever man and deserved much more then being only a manservant. His rightful place was next to her as ruler of Camelot.

Part of her just wanted to kidnap Merlin now and just keep him with her until she finished the love spell. She missed him so much and she could hardly stay away from him for so long. Yet, she knew it would be unwise to do anything before everything was in place. Her plan had to go perfect, she did not want to risk hurting her Sweet Merlin. She pressed her lips gently to his forehead.

"Soon, My Love, I promise." she whispered

She knew the sun would come up soon and she needed to leave before she got caught. It took a few seconds, but eventually she was able to pull herself away from him. She gave him one last look as she descended down the stairs quietly and walked out the door. She had snuck in and out Camelot so many times over the years that by now that it was as simple as taking a walk. Not to mention that the guards where really easy to get by; when she became queen she was defiantly going to make sure she had descent guards.

"Stop right there!" a voice commanded

Plus the few times she did get caught she could simply kill the guard. She whipped around, whispered a spell and sent the guard flying. She walked up to him and noticed he was knocked out. She pulled out a dagger and just as she was about to kill him she stopped, she might be able to use him. She did need a test dummy for the love spell. She had to make sure it worked correctly before she used it on Merlin.

It took awhile for her to drag the guard to the horse she had prepared just outside Camelot. She threw his body on the horse and walked the six hour journey to the hut she had been hiding in for the past few months. When she got there she tied the guard to a rope hanging from the celling and got to work.

After several attempts and nearly burning off her eyebrows a few times she was sure that she got it right. This time she wore long thick gloves while handling the needle just to be safe. She desperately did not want to prick herself again. She hoped that she got this one right, she wanted to get to Merlin and enchant him as soon as possible.

She approached the struggling guard with the needle. She struck it into his neck and stood back. He struggled harder for a few seconds before passing out. Morgana watched as the needle disintegrate. She hoped that meant it worked. After twenty minutes he eventually awoke.

His eyes widened as soon as his gaze met her. He opened his mouth and seemed to by trying to say something but no sound was coming out; he looked like fish. She grabbed his chin and gently pulled him closer to him. She watched as a wide smile grew across his face. She smirked at his dazed expression. It was clear he felt something for her, most likely love, but she needed to know if he do anything for her. She have to test him... Plus she might have a bit of fun doing it.

She leaned in closer until her lips were just an inch from his. Just as he bent forward to touch her lips to touch hers and she pulled away last moment. "I am sorry, I just can't" she whispered as she turned away.

"What's wrong?" the man asked

She turned back to see the hurt expression on his face. It was almost sad, almost.

"I just don't know if you really love me." she replied softy

"Of course I do! Why would you think something like that?" he nearly yelled and struggled in the ropes to get closer to her.

"Can you prove it?" she asked

"Yes, I will do anything for you!" he screamed hysterically "I love you, I love you so much."

"Good tell me about the defenses of Camelot."

BLAH BLAH BLAH, Morgana gets information from guard, he tells her everything he knows. Nothing to import.

FEW MINUTES LATER

"That's all I know I swear." he finished

"Thank you." Morgana said as she stroked his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "But I still need you to prove yourself."

"Anything." he replied

"Do you have a wife?" she asked

He nodded "Yes, but I will leave her for you in a heartbeat."

"Did you love her?" she asked

This might just be the thing to prove the spell worked. If he once loved his wife but would kill her for Morgana, then that meant Merlin would backstab Arthur.

The man looked down "Yes I did... But that was before I met you."

"Ok, in that case bring me her head." Morgana demanded

"But..." the man started

"I thought you do anything for me, I guess not." Morgana turned and walked away.

"Wait" he hollered "I will, for you."

TWO DAYS LATER

The man entered the hut holding the head of a blond woman. She smiled, the spell was perfect. Merlin would love her as she loved him. He would help her take over Camelot and they would be happy forever.

It turned out what she did wrong before was just a few simple things. In magic the simplest things can make the biggest differences. It was one of the first things Morgause taught her. It turns out she added a little to much Mag Root and she needed a freshly plucked hair from both. It only worked partly because only Morgana's hair was fresh.

Yet, that meant that she needed to kidnap Merlin before she made the next spell. She grinned, that meant she got to see Merlin sooner. She giggled and felt excitement well up in her chest. But she snapped out of it when the man spoke up.

"Now I have proved my love for you, we can be together forever!" the Man declared

She rolled her eyes and sent her dagger flying to his chest killing him. Then she starting figuring out how to kidnap her adorable Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.

It had been a very very long week. Camelot had a meeting with a neighboring kingdom and of course one of the servants of the other king tried to kill Arthur and Gwen and Luckily Merlin had been able to stop it. Not to mention Arthur was working Merlin to death. Plus a sickness was spreading and every moment Arthur did not need him, Merlin was helping Gaius. He was currently walking around the woods, trying to find the right herb Gaius needed for a remedy he was working on.

He whipped the sweat off his forehead and bent down pick up a root. The next thing he knew, he was flying back. He felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.

xxx

Morgana whispered a spell and sent Merlin flying. She only wanted to knock him unconscious, but she winced as his head hit a tree. She ran to unconscious body and placed his head on her lap. The back of his head was bleeding and ran on to her dress. Her poor Merlin; she never really thought about how much damage that spell could do.

She ripped off a strap of fabric from his shirt and pressed it to the wound. She never was good at healing magic but she was sure she had some healing potions back at her hut. She needed to get him there before infection set in. She laid a quick kiss on his cheek before dragging him back to her horse.

xxx

The first thing Merlin noticed when he came conscious was a banging in the back of his head, the next thing he noticed that his rists were tied to a roping hanging from the celling. He groaned, this was not the first time something like this happened and most likely would not be the last time. All part of his job. He struggled at his restrains but failed to get loose.

He glanced around his surroundings to see he was inside a small cottage. It consisted of a small bed, a table, a fire place with a pot, and jars full of objects scattered everywhere. He recognized a few herbs but most he had no idea about. He concentrated and sensed magic from most of them. Who ever had him had magic, he was sure of it.

He was tempted to use his magic to free himself but decided against it. Whoever held him here could or could not know about his magic. If they didn't then he could use it to his advantage, play the dumb servant and be underestimated. Like always. But, if they did know about his magic, it would be a different story.

A few minutes Morgana walked in, he really was not that surprised. He was just happy he choose NOT to use his magic. The last thing he needed was for Morgana to find out he was Emrys. That would be a disaster. Maybe Morgana already knew, maybe that's why she kidnapped him. Wait, was she humming?

It was odd sight to see. Morgana had a huge smile plastered across her face and she hummed. Part of him of curious, the other part terrified. She was happy for some strange reason and here being who she was, it probably was not a good thing. It was most likely going to end in his death, or her using him somehow to kill Arthur.

He watched as she poured water into a glass and his dry thought burned. She walked over to him and pressed the glass to his lips.

"Drink." she commanded

As thirsty as he was he still refused to drink. The water could be poisoned, enchanted, or worse. Even if it was just water he still needed to hold his ground.

After a few seconds she pulled the glass away and set it down on the table without saying a word. She walked around to his back where he could not see her. He strained to look over his shoulder only to have her move his head back with her hands.

"Stay still." she barked

He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He hissed in pain and pulled away.

"Shh." she said in a softer voice that did not match her previous tone at all "I am trying to help you. Just relax."

Merlin was confused by her soft voice and the fact that she said she was trying to 'help' him. She could possibly trying to kill him but he really had no choice but to do what she wanted. He winced at another sharp pain in his head. Minutes passed and eventually Morgana wrapped a cool cloth ageist the part that stung and he sighed at the relief.

"There we go." Morgana said and walked back to where he could see her. She still had the wide grin across her face.

She grabbed the glass full of water once again lifted it to her lips. She drank a few sips and set the water back on the table. Her eyes never left his and it was kinda creeping him out.

"What do you want?" he snapped

She sat down on a chair next to the table. "Nothing more then usual. Just Camelot mine, Arthur dead, and things like that."

Was she flirting with him? Why was she not threatening his life or trying to enchant him or worse?

"You can relax Merlin. I am not gonna kill you, if I was I would have let the cut on your head do the job." she said as she took another sip of water.

"Then what do you want with me?" Merlin asked

"Are you sure you don't want any water?" Morgana said as if he had not said anything "I dragged you for hours in the hot sun. You are going to be get dehydrated."

Merlin rolled his eyes. If she was trying to pretend she cared it was not working. His thought still burned and he admitted he was tempted to agree to water but he did not want to give in.

"I forgive you for poisoning me." she said as if she was said 'I forgive you for bumping into me.'

He felt guilt rise up from what he done to her, but he ignored it. He did what was right. If he didn't then Camelot would have fallen. He had no other choice.

"You did what you thought was right. At the moment you thought it was the only resolution." she spoke looking her directly in the eye. She stood up and walked up to him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and he was to confused to say anything. "I have also done some terrible things. But, we can both move on. I know you don't agree but you will. I have only had my eyes opened a little while ago, and I want you to see it to. We can be together, I promise." As she said the word promise she plucked a single hair from his head.  
xxxxx

Morgana plucked a single hair from Merlin's hair with the word 'promise.' She then hurried from the room before Merlin could say anything. She did not want to scare him with what she was about to do. He would not realize wow amazing this gift was until she gave it to him. He would soon realize that the love was the best things that could happen to him, to them. Soon he would feel the warmth in his chest as she did and he would never ever want to part with it. He did not know he needed it.

A few weeks ago she did not know she needed it either. She had been so driven by hate and rage, ok she still was, but now at least she had something to feel other then hate. This enchantment had warmed her heart had made her feel love, something she had not even considered since her sister had died. The closest thing she had now was the love for her dragon, but now she had Merlin. She could get her happy ending.

She walked into the other room and up to her potion. She placed the hair into the pot and watched as it turned bright green. She finished adding the ingredients and waited for it to settle. She put on her thick gloves and grabbed the needle. She dipped it into the pot and waited until it started to hiss. Now all she had to do was prick Merlin and everything would work out perfectly.

Merlin hung there feeling useless. It was clear that she wanted to enchant him in some way and needed to escape. He whispered a spell to break the ropes but nothing happened. Great, the ropes were enchanted. He could not break them.

He wondered what she meant by they could get together. Maybe she wanted to be friends again... but that was not going to happen. Morgana was trying to play him and he could not let it happen.

He watched Morgana walk in with dark gloves on her hands and she was holding something shiny. She approached him and he backed away as much as he could in the ropes. She smiled at him then jabbed something into his arm and he felt a slight pinch.

He felt drowsy immediately. No, this was not good, she had enchanted him. It happened so quick that he did not even realize it was coming. His eyes dropped and he shook his head. He had to stay awake. He had to figure out what enchantment she put on it. He had to find a cure, he had to... The world blurred and the last thing was he saw was Morgana's smiling face.

xxxxx

Morgana cupped his cheek in her hand as his head fell forward asleep. Hopefully he would wake up soon, she could hardly wait to she her beloved Merlin when he loved her.


End file.
